


Just Them

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha-cha dance prompt. A ficlet from Michael's POV. 309</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Them

Brian looked happy tonight. And it kind of freaked me out.

Don't get me wrong – I like Justin, or at least, I liked him until he fucked around on Brian. And even that's not fair, not anymore. I like working with him, and, well, without him there wouldn't be a Rage.

And it's not like Brian isn't a fucking asshole sometimes. Maybe Justin just had enough. Who the fuck knows? As my mom and Ben both pointed out, no one does but the two of them.

And I can just imagine asking Brian, "So, what happened with the two of you?"

He'd tell me there never was a two of them, and ask me if I was high.

Anyway, whatever happened, yeah, I like Justin. But I've never seen anything like that smile on Brian's face tonight, no matter how drunk or high he was, not when he got his first job in advertising, or his first raise, or when he bought the loft.

And not just the smile. The way he relaxed into Justin, absorbed in him, like the music and the glitter and the crowds weren't even there.

Just them.

Which is completely ironic, given that there's no "just them" when it comes to Brian and Justin. I wouldn't have been surprised if right in the middle of that neck-licking, hand-slithering, hip-mashing dance they'd grabbed some passing guy and dragged him into the back room.

Although they didn't. I didn't see Brian look at anyone else, not even once. And Justin never stopped looking at Brian, either. They were just laughing and dancing, like they'd never stopped. Like they never would.

And maybe they won't. Maybe they'll just keep laughing like that, go chasing off after some other guy for an hour or a night, and then come back to that dance floor again, kissing each other's hair and eyes, ignoring the beat and the gossip, the noise and the crowds. In some world of their own. Smiling at each other that same way.

Just them.


End file.
